


divinity and goodbyes

by headache (spills)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/headache
Summary: before the day you lost your mind.





	divinity and goodbyes

A skip in her steps, and it’s one of those days where the sky looms over with heavy clouds. Her leg muscles are strained, it hurts when she bounces, but with a little healing spell, she finds the pain numbed. 

Still, her master doesn’t appreciate it when she uses her magic, seeing the source of her entire being happened to be from impurities. Unlike most blessed gifts from their gods, her gifts were what her master regarded as “cursed.” 

Not that she minded, since cursed children were still used by the coven to meet their own ends of protecting the common people. To prevent souls from lingering on this plane of existence before they became Madness, and darkness always seemed to comfort them a little more than the light. 

On her side hangs Amemasu, sheathed in its scabbard and the girl rests her palm on its hilt. She closes her eyes and raises a fist to knock against the door, before hesitating. Her body is shaking and she knows that it’s from the nerves, from muscle memory. 

Since the beginning of her initiation, much of her training has been painful and exhausting, and the only source of comfort there is for her is to remind herself that it’s for the greater good. 

The Greater Good has always been too broad of a term within her mind, so she settles for Good being of use to her partner. A fact that her master reminds her of time and time again, should she conquer the trials put against, and should the experiments succeed. 

Yet, the air today is oppressive, chilling and it might be her imagination, or it might be fear that paralyzes her, but she knows what she has to do. Steeling herself, she raps her knuckles against the door before stepping in. 

Tonight, there are more unfamiliar faces, but she keeps her back straight as she identifies herself, elbow crooked 45 degrees and fist against the centre of her chest. 

“Leandria Noa,” she identifies herself, “Disciple of Master Ciprani. Please take care of me.” 

All of this is mere formality, and she knows that no one will address by her name. It’s nice to remind herself of her purpose though, even as they take Amemasu from her, and that’s how the test begins. 

**Author's Note:**

> gonna start using this pseud as a dump for most of my OG work!!!


End file.
